A Dangerous Deal
by Starwand
Summary: Steve and Bucky are police officers working together on the Winter case.


A Dangerous Deal

I am tired of laying on this roof staring at these crooks. It's cold, damp, and my partner is late. No matter how well I sweep the ground before a stake out, I still end up with something digging into my stomach. The only reason I'm still here is because Steve is late and I can't take them on my own. I can't believe Steve is this late. He is making me miss my show; what a useless partner. He knows I'm not allowed to make a move on my own. He's almost never late though… He better not have gone and done something stupid. I promised his mother that I would take care of him and so far I have succeeded. We got through school and the police academy together. Right now we are rooming together in an apartment in the city, and we plan on getting a house when we get promoted. We have had a few close calls but we made it out in one piece.

Steve and I are Philly detectives and have been put in charge of the Winter case. Our lead led us to this group of bozos. There about five of them hanging around a table discussing who knows what. We are almost positive that they are part of Winter. They are bad news. Winter is the largest criminal organization in the city. Lately every crook we bust has some connection to Winter and the strange thing is we know nothing about them. Usually by now we would have the boss's name and the location of their base but we haven't heard anything. Only the higher ups know the boss and the one guy we managed to capture committed suicide in his cell.

"Dammit Steve where are you? The crooks are moving," I mutter. The guys left the building and are going out into the street. Oh whatever, forget Steve! I'll use the back alley to head them off. I climb down the fire escape and jump down to ground level. I hit the ground running and start to head towards the guys when I hit something and go sprawling across the pavement. I'm dazed for a minute and see the crooks drive off in a white van. Great there goes my lead. All that time laying on a roof for nothing. "God dammit man! I should arrest you for obstructing justice. Why don't you watch were your walking?" I yell as I turn to the asshole that crashed into me.

"What are you talking about? If anyone is doing any arresting here it's me. You prevented me from catching some dangerous criminals and I hope you are prepared to face the consequences!" the guy yells as he turns to face me. We both stare at each other and Steve breaks out laughing.

"Steve?! Where were you? I was on the top of the old factory roof for ages and you never showed up!" I ask annoyed.

"The old factory roof? No your text said to meet on the cod factory roof across the street. I was there wondering where you were," Steve said. We both take a minute to catch our breath. We lock eyes and Steve says with a grin "So do you want to explain to the Captain what happened or should I take this one?"

We both go to see the Captain and she was really angry. She said or rather screamed "Are you kidding me?! Our only lead in months and you two numskulls blow it because of autocorrect?! Okay that's it! You two are taking a break. Go take time off for a few days I do not want to see your faces in this office until Monday!" I was a little surprised by her reaction to be honest. I kind of thought she was a little sweet on me. Steve and I went back to the apartment, pigged out on Chinese food, and fell asleep playing video games on the couch.

When I wake up, I feel something warm at my back. I open my eyes and see Steve's arms at my side. We must have cuddled up together in our sleep. As comfortable as using Steve's shoulder as a pillow is, I need to stop doing this. Usually I wake up first, so I don't even think Steve knows we end up cuddling together in our sleep. I get up and start to cook breakfast. I groan as I realize we are out of milk so I guess pancakes are out. I make bacon and eggs for myself and Steve. We always have breakfast together even when our schedules don't match up. I make breakfast and Steve gets dinner. I get the food and Steve does the laundry. It's a nice system. Speaking of food, I need to get more from the store. Well I guess I know what I'm doing after breakfast.

I hate going out shopping during the day because that's when all of the housewives are out. I'm constantly getting creepy smiles and "Hello dears". One day some lady even came up and said "Well ain't you a sweet thing sugar. My husband isn't home and you are welcome anytime," she then wrote her address on my arm with a sharpie. Those types of people give me the heebie-jeebies. It's worse in a crowd because then you can't even get away from the creeps.

Thankfully food shopping passed without any creeps alert. I go out the doors of the supermarket with my purchases and turn into the alley that leads me home when a bag gets thrown over my head. I drop the food and try to block my attackers. I can't see anything so I just start punching and kicking into the darkness. One guy groans and goes down with a thud. It's not enough though and I sink to the ground unconscious.

I ease back into consciousness and feel the ropes biting into my arms. I open my eyes and see I'm tied to a wooden chair in a dark room. "Ah our…guest is finally awake. Nice to finally meet you Mr. Policeman. I have heard many things about you from my subordinates," a voice says.

"Oh really? That's strange because I've heard nothing about you," I say my irritation showing.

"Yes, that would be my fault I'm afraid. My subordinates are well trained aren't they? I'm sure by now though you been able to figure out who I am yes?" the voice questions.

"Let's cut to the chase shall we? What does the leader of Winter want with me?" I ask my voice cold.

"I like you James I do really but you are just a little too good at your job. You came too close to my boys yesterday and almost screwed up something big for me. I cannot take the risk of that happening again. Which leaves me with two choices, I could either kill you and then kill your partner or you could join me and you both get to live. Any questions?" The voice asks.

I take a long breath and say "You can kill me now but that's only because I was careless. Steve is too good to be captured like this."

"Still underestimating us dear? Now that won't do, please take a look at the screen to your left dear and maybe you will understand exactly how much power we have," the voice explains.

My chair is turned to the left and I see a large screen on the wall. The screen blinks on and I see a sniper lying on the roof across from the laundry mat Steve likes to use. The video cuts to the scene this morning of me and Steve laying together on the couch. The video cuts again to reveal a man dressed in black leaning over Steve with a knife. The video is over and I start to shake.

"What do you want me to do?" I ask defeated. I can deal with them hurting me but not Steve.

"Ah young love, it almost brings tears to my eyes. Now I do not need any more people on the inside of the police department sorry to say. I do need someone to deal with our partners overseas though. I believe your background and your face will do well in that department. Yes, our Russian friends will have a lot of fun with you," the voice states happily.

"I will do what you want but in return Steve stays out of this. If I ever find out otherwise, you are a dead gangster. Do I make myself clear?" I say with determination.

"Yes, Yes of course. Why would I turn my newest soldier against me? I shall see you in the morning and give you your plane ticket. Oh and don't try and escape because we will find you." the voice says getting fainter and fainter as the leader of Winter walks away. I lean back in my chair and let out a sigh. I can survive this. I will protect Steve no matter what I have to do.


End file.
